1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate used for a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computer monitors, laptops, and cellular phones because of their thin size, light weight, and low power consumption. An LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel for displaying an image by using light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight unit disposed under the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
An LCD panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrate. The first substrate includes a plurality of signal lines, a plurality of thin-film transistors and a pixel electrode. The second substrate faces the first substrate and includes a common electrode.
An LCD panel may function as a touch panel by receiving position data corresponding to an external touch. For example, an LCD panel functioning as a touch panel may be used as an input apparatus by detecting the position of a user's finger or a stylus.
An LCD panel functioning as a touch panel may include a sensing element detecting a touch position of an object making contact with the LCD panel, and a switching element controlling the sensing element. However, because the operating conditions of the sensing element and the switching element are different, the number of manufacturing steps for an LCD panel including a sensing element and a switching element may be increased.